Communication devices, such as portable two-way radios, which operate over different frequency bands are considered desirable, particularly in the public-safety arena where such devices are used by such agencies as police departments, fire departments, emergency medical responders, and military to name a few. The use of separate antennas to cover different frequency bands is often not a practical option in view of the portability and size limitations of such devices. Multi-band antenna structures can be used to cover multiple bands providing overall wideband operation. To achieve multi-band operation a matching network is needed. The matching network is typically situated on a rigid printed circuit board (PCB), which may be placed within the communication device or possibly the antenna itself. Size constraints and efficiency of operation are major concerns in antenna designs incorporated within the antenna structure. Prohibitively large structures can cause the antenna to be very stiff and susceptible to breakage.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved antenna which overcomes the aforementioned concerns.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.